


[Minyoon/豆浆]湿又野

by Just94



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just94/pseuds/Just94
Summary: 自以为在约炮的姜云x自以为在谈恋爱的宋麦





	[Minyoon/豆浆]湿又野

姜昇润对宋旻浩当然是一见钟情——对他的脸和身材，毋庸置疑，在他看见宋旻浩带着眼镜坐在会议桌对面时，心里就确定了接下来自己要用多少种方式去要一个他的号码，实在不行的话，社交账号他也不是不可以接受的。

天，他甚至还用了狗狗样式的领带夹，多么俏皮！

姜昇润显然是被即将自己迎来一位长相身材都棒极了的床上伴侣冲昏了头脑，他也考虑不上在这个有关他们公司要被收购了的正式场合宋旻浩佩戴一个狗狗领带夹是多么不合时宜的事情，不过如果姜昇润的头脑如果没有被蜂蜜腌渍的话，它们也许也会想出一个“这代表了宋旻浩这风格独特的艺术天性！”的其他的、更乱七八糟的理由来。

无论他的理智什么时候回笼，他总能找到借口为宋旻浩开脱的。

除非宋旻浩其实是个直男，或者他已经有了伴侣。

不过这两个例外在当天晚上宋旻浩便火速发来的约会邀请下已经泯灭成了黏在烟灰缸底层的焦灰，姜昇润胡乱摁息了手上的烟，快速撕开他从餐厅顺手带出的几颗薄荷糖塞进嘴里，连等它在舌尖融化的机会都不给，心急地将圆形糖果咬碎在齿间，再捂着嘴在手心里哈了几口气确保没有烟味这才放心，转念又一想，不对啊，都是大男人，抽个烟怕啥，不都很正常吗？

难不成他还会嫌弃我抽烟？

哦，真的会。姜昇润面无表情地坐在副驾驶上，旁边是凑过来闻他外套上的烟味一脸嫌弃的宋旻浩，他推拒开这个梳着大背头面容深邃打着唇钉一看就在酒肉池林玩透了的男人，舔了舔嘴唇，决定还是保持一下自己的外在形象，略迟钝地回话：

“抱、抱歉，今天有几个朋友聚餐，又去续摊了，有点晚了，我没想到你这么快就会联系我……”

宋旻浩被推开了倒也没恼，大概是他确实受不了姜昇润身上的烟味，只是指指副驾驶的安全带，见姜昇润动作慌乱地乖乖自己系上以后稍有些遗憾地耸耸肩：“我也没想到，但你当时递名片给我的样子——”

他停顿了片刻，侧首看着姜昇润，满意于见到后者应声而耳垂通红的样子，缓缓凑过去连带着耳钉一起包裹在中间轻轻用嘴唇抿住拉扯了一下，气声道：“实在是漂亮得不得了。”

姜昇润手攥着宋旻浩衣领，甚至指节都微微发白，宋旻浩退开时瞧着了，更是觉得好笑又可爱了些，反抓住将两人手搭在一起，便又显得姜昇润手确实好看，皮肤又白又薄，大抵是因为瘦，筋骨线条一清二楚，底下还隐透着青色血管，要他说，和姜昇润笑起来的样子比，那可是性感太多了，纵然掌心干燥也无所谓了。

当然了。

姜昇润微微勾起唇角，略有些不好意思地将手抽回来，生硬地转移话题：“我们这是去哪儿？”宋旻浩也顺从地任由他动作，甚至好脾气地回答：“我家。”

噢……他居然带我回家，太让人感动了，要知道我从没有一次约炮是去过对方家里的！姜昇润心想。要知道他真的厌倦了酒店宾馆，永远千篇一路的爱心玫瑰大床房，毛玻璃浴室手铐和口味差劲的避孕套。

还老是草莓味！该死的，我讨厌草莓，哪怕是蓝莓也行啊！

“草莓？你也喜欢草莓吗？”宋旻浩听见姜昇润在旁边嘀嘀咕咕，声音极小，他开着车倒也没注意，等在红绿灯停下了才看见姜昇润的口型，似乎是在说着草莓之类的，倒是很高兴地开口问他。

“嗯？……啊，对，最近草莓旺季嘛，比较甜。”

“是吗？我怎么不知道？看来得去超市买一些了，哇，我完全不知道哪些水果在什么时候买比较适合，甚至以前完全没有常识的时候我还想着秋天为什么水蜜桃都又贵又不好吃来着。”宋旻浩很是夸张地语气应和他，顺便自黑了一下表示幽默。

效果不错，想逗笑的人笑了就行，至于是不是真的有过这种想法也不重要了。

他们俩到的时候已经很晚了，入秋的晚上总是有些凉的，姜昇润一下车还没适应过来，猛地打了个哆嗦，又返回车里想拿刚刚被他脱下扔在后座的外套，身还没转呢，先被宋旻浩搂住了，他顿了一下，没继续往回走，羞赧地任由宋旻浩半揽半搂着他上楼。

宋旻浩也挑挑眉，心满意足。

他没问姜昇润今晚还回不回去，姜昇润也没说。

门一开，人没进去，浓厚的香味就先扑鼻而来，姜昇润被呛了一下，往后一趔趄，撞在宋旻浩身上，宋旻浩倒还站得稳，只是轻嗅着觉得有些不安，带着人一进屋，果然，前几天刚买来放在客厅和餐厅的几瓶香薰翻了一地，殃及池鱼的还有已经摔坏的加湿器。

宋旻浩先找了拖鞋给姜昇润，然后挽着衬衫袖子去抓罪魁祸首——那只腿长的曼康基猫，可见到恃宠而骄的小公主身上的毛也被香水沾到了，整只猫又可怜兮兮地蹭着脚踝撒着娇，上一刻还凶凶的大男人就没那么硬气了，好声好气地抱着它甚至还挠了挠下巴，下一步眼看马上就是要抱着进去洗澡了，这才想起来客厅还有人呢。

扭头一看，原本坐在沙发上的姜昇润正拿着纸巾在擦地板上的香水，见宋旻浩想起自己了，还有点不好意思地笑着解释：

“我也养了只狗，这种基本就是常见操作啦，你先抱着猫一起去洗澡吧，我等会也冲一下吧，我一身的烟味，现在还混着香水味，又香又臭的，还挺难闻，被主人家嫌弃可不好。”

天哪，这是什么绝世小甜心。宋旻浩被猫爪子摁着下巴，愣愣地想。我要是错过他绝对会后悔一辈子的！

姜昇润正坐在地上使劲擦着木地板上的香水渍，可惜有些已经干涸，用纸巾实在不容易擦掉，他抬头看到了放在茶几上的湿巾，以及还未合上的抽屉里隐隐约约露出边框的方盒，突然想起一件事。

操！我忘记灌肠了！我还没做扩张！

姜昇润没敢留下来，假意急匆匆地轻敲浴室的门，声音半缩在嗓子里说他得走了。宋旻浩发现不了，他被闹腾的猫弄得全身是宠物香氛的泡沫，花洒声掩盖了大半，他模糊地听见外头姜昇润说了些什么，他随口应了几声嗯嗯，继续和猫对峙。

姜昇润得到应声才放心离开，下了楼，外头风一刮，他又开始后悔自己怎么没把风衣外套从宋旻浩车里拿出来，不过等坐上的士，身体回温了倒是又舔着唇角觉得至少下次过去的借口是有了。

虽然都是冲着解决生理需求去的，但是总不能弄得像低等动物似的。姜昇润想。

至少宋旻浩这人一看就青睐浪漫艺术主义。

浪漫艺术主义爱好者宋旻浩等给猫吹完毛出来，发现客厅早已经空荡荡的，暖气已经被贴心地打开了，倒翻的香薰气味还余了些，他们没开大的照明灯，只有客厅小小的射灯亮着，CD机被打开，但声音没调太大，整个环境都轻柔舒缓。

但是人不在，玄关还整齐放着刚穿过的棉质拖鞋。

正在播放的是他昨天塞的CD，姜昇润并没换掉，而是让它继续单曲循环着首单。

Cherry Cola

宋旻浩想起歌名，低头看看怀里抱的猫，突然狠搓一把猫头，笑骂：“呀，你知道因为你调皮，让阿爸错过了一个多么美好的夜晚吗。”猫当然不懂，嗲声嗲气地舔着人手指头，宋旻浩没辙，把它放到猫爬架上让她自己玩，自己躺在沙发上长吁短叹，又实在觉得今晚来得太反转，泄气地给姜昇润发信息。

[怎么突然回去了？是不是我让你等太久了了TT ] 结尾要加上哭哭的表情。

[啊…抱歉，你也知道我们会社最近不是在进行交接吗，可能是又有什么纰漏了，所以我得去看一眼，今晚失约了——有机会的话，下次吧^^我也很期待。] 姜昇润回复的很快。

绝了，难道喜欢一个人的时候，连他带的符号笑眼都觉得可爱吗。宋旻浩把手机一扔，哀嚎了几句缓解自己手脚发麻的兴奋感，再继续从地毯上捡回手机打字。

[没关系，不生我的气就好，你的外套还落在我车上，什么时候有空？]

意料之中。

姜昇润微笑着，尽管除了躺在他膝盖上睡觉的黑色泰迪，并没有人看得见。他长摁下语音键：“周日吧，我去你那儿拿就好，今天的歌很好听，还想再听听。”

他声音醇厚，周围极静，语音很短，宋旻浩反复听了四五遍，却想不出什么更加绝妙的回答，仿佛一瞬间落入下乘。

[好。]

——这一局输了。宋旻浩捂着胸口。

总得在别的地方赢回来才行。

姜昇润被捏住手腕的时候还没反应过来，宋旻浩的手其实也暖不到哪里去，都是冷冰冰的，唯一的作用是让宋旻浩发现姜昇润的腕骨凸处是粉色的。他记起来上次看见姜昇润挽起袖子后露出的手肘——也是粉色的。

过份引人遐想了。

是因为皮肤薄吗，所以颜色鲜嫩得紧，还是因为瘦又白呢，那有痕迹大抵很好看吧，不管是舔吮出的还是拍打出的，再覆上饱满的水光，来源也许是亲吻后牵扯出的口齿津液，也有可能是被性器进出时被带着出来顺着臀缝留下的淫渍。

“旻浩啊？想什么呢？可以开车了。”

姜昇润见宋旻浩出神，手伸过来挠挠他掌心，当做刚刚因为要系安全带把手抽回去的小补偿。宋旻浩被他唤回神，不自觉上下吞咽了一下唾沫，纵使他已经口干得不行。姜昇润见状递了瓶水给他润喉，宋旻浩却摆手拒绝了。

“没，没事。”

“……？”姜昇润歪头。

宋旻浩受不了他不解的模样，突然觉得刚刚的思维发散着实太不正经了些，姜昇润怕是怎么也想不到自己已经脑海模拟了一遍应该怎么操他了。

“好，那我们出发？”

“嗯。”

姜昇润看着宋旻浩终于打起精神，笑眯眼。

虽然后入很深，但是我还是更喜欢正面呢。

宋旻浩必须要为自己之前的发言正式道歉。

谁说姜昇润是他妈的绝世小甜心？操他妈的，哪儿有长得奶里气挂着天使笑容的人在上床的五分钟内甜笑着用手指抵着他额头说出：“我讨厌口活，但我可以用手，但如果你喜欢的话，可以最后射在我脸上，我不介意，因为你今天的音乐品味一如既往的好。”

操他妈的！操！

脏话表达不了宋旻浩此刻惊怒的心情，他箍得姜昇润腰上都是印子，咬着牙问：“你装纯有一套啊？”

姜昇润眨眨眼，很快就接口：“你不喜欢吗？”

“我们到底是谁纯情啊kkkk ”

“生气了吗旻浩呀？”

宋旻浩狠狠掐了一把姜昇润的乳尖，警告他闭嘴。

“算了，可惜我今天准备得很好呢。”

宋旻浩看着姜昇润下床打算走，终于开口：“我以为我们在发展感情，才……”哪能想到这个臭小子就只想着搞他，还不惜装纯情搞他。

姜昇润捡衣服的手一顿，宋旻浩紧紧盯着他动作，最后换来一声笑。

“好啊，那就试试。”

他喜欢正面，这样可以对视。

而宋旻浩眼里唯一可以被看到的，只有赤忱的爱意。

所以这一局注定全盘皆输。

end.

tbc


End file.
